El Reverso de la Medalla
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Un extraño insidente involucra a la Seccion 9 con algo mas alla de su alcance...


EL REVERSO DE LA MEDALLA

El texto entre los signos son pensamientos y/o comunicaciones

"El texto escrito entre las dobles comillas es hablado como Japonés a menos que dignan lo contrario"

E-mail, comentarios y/o criticismo acerca del fanfic a:  
y mis otros fanfics pueden ser encontrados en:  
http: el futuro cercano, grandes redes informáticas alcanzan hasta las estrellas, por las que los electrones cruzan como la luz por el universo...

A pesar de que todo el planeta este cubierto por galerías comerciales y por luces electrónicas que giran vertiginosamente, el avance de la informatización no ha, sin embargo, eliminado a las naciones ni la identidad de los grupos étnicos...

BERTARVE ISLA DE ETOROFU

Un silbato de tren suena mientras el parque con los vagones está relativamente sereno en la noche. Un hombre, vestido con uniforme blanco de camuflaje, sube furtivamente por una escalera de mano hacia el techo de un edificio corriendo agachado por el techo hasta una cornisa desde donde ve varios vagones. Sacando un par de binoculares, buscando alguna señal de vida cuando ve a un hombre caminando.

Ve un vagón con los números 9-3-5-2-6 escritos en el techo. Reconoce el vagón y mira a su derecha a una camioneta estacionada. Se agacha mientras otros dos autos se estacionan. Mientras observa a través de sus binoculares, unos hombres que corren hacia la camioneta y abren la puerta trasera. Sacan una especie de caja rectangular. El hombre sigue mirando, sorprendido. Unos metros mas all�, un par de hombres vestidos de igual manera bajan un tramo de escaleras. Mientras un grupo mas corre a sus posiciones, el vagón es enganchado al final de un tren.

Amparados en la penumbra, el grupo vestido de blanco se une y corre furtivamente confundiendo sus formas en el blanco de la nieve en la desierta vía del parque de trenes. En pocos segundos, todos activan al unísono sus camuflajes termo-ópticos (1), quedando enteramente invisibles. Uno por uno, llegan hasta un vagón dos carros por delante del ultimo enganchado. Entran en el vagón, que es un carro de carga y en ese instante el tren se pone en marcha.

Dentro del vagón hay una barrera de vidrio, como un manparo transparente donde se distingue la puerta corrediza resaltada por líneas de advertencia rojas y negro. El resto del interior, esta pintado enteramente de blanco. Unos cuatro hombres, llevando guantes y monos naranja, se sientan ante terminales de computador. Un quinto y sexto se encargan de conectar varios cables a la caja recién introducida, que reposa en el suelo, asegurada por varias abrazaderas al suelo del vagón. 

Antes de concluir sus tareas, la puerta hacia el exterior del vagón es abierta violentamente y los hombres armados vestidos de blanco entran corriendo y disparan hacia los que están dentro, haciendo añicos el vidrio. Los otros soldados hacen una formación y disparan dentro de la habitación, quebrando el resto del vidrio y acribillando a los todos dentro.

Algunos están muertos en el suelo, mientras otros gimotean... hasta que uno de los soldados camina entre ellos rematándoles con un solo disparo de su fusil a cada uno. Los hombres lloran de dolor mientras son asesinados a sangre fría.

"Camarada. Sabes que odio hacer esto". - dice antes de dispararle en la cabeza. 

Colgando su fusil de su hombro, el hombre, quien parece dirigir la irrupción, se para delante de un terminal. Teclea rápidamente en el panel, para luego darle un solo tirón de un cable de conexión que sale de la parte posterior de su nuca, y lo conecta en una clavija en el terminal. Sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro, como siguiendo una rápida lectura en una pantalla invisible. Luego de un minuto allí, desconecta el cable, que se retrae hasta su posición. Levanta el fusil y destroza el terminal a balazos.

Lejos arriba, en la lluvia, un helicóptero observa al veloz tren recorrer las vías. Las puertas laterales están abiertas hacia arriba, dándole al helicóptero el aspecto de tener alas. El suelo desciende convirtiéndose en una plataforma, donde se encuentra una figura detrás de un inmenso fusil, mirando detrás del gran visor la imagen en verde del tren que se desplaza desde la distancia, enmarcado dentro de una retícula de cuadriculas verdes brillantes.

El tren toma una curva en medio de las montañas, pasando el puerto y dirigiéndose al primer tramo del puente que le comunicara con la isla de Hokkaido. Desde el helicóptero, dándole la espalda al mar, el francotirador centra la retícula de la mira del fusil unos metros por delante del primer carro del tren. Ni la lluvia, el viento, el rugido de las hélices y el frío afectan el pulso del artillero que contiene su respiración mientras el tren continua serpenteando en medio de las montañas.

De súbito, jala del gatillo, estremeciendo el helicóptero cuando el fusil retrocede unos centímetros durante el disparo. Antes de que el disparo alcance su objetivo, un segundo y tercer disparo salen, recorriendo los tres kilómetros en menos de dos segundos.

Desde el aire, pueden ver como el tren se sale de sus vías, soltándose los carros uno a uno. Todo se ha envuelto en llamas, y parece que todo empieza a incendiarse, y por causa ellos, el mundo entero realmente habría de estar a punto de incendiarse.

NEWPORT CITY SECCIÓN 9

La Mayor tiene la vista fija en la distancia, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco. El cielo esta cubierto de nubes hasta donde puede alcanzar su vista.

De pie a pocos centímetros de la cornisa, trata de olvidar el ambiente inmediato, cerrándose a cualquier sensación que llegue a su cuerpo cyborg (2). Pero le es imposible, cada centímetro de su piel puede sentir hasta la más tenue ráfaga del frío viento mezclado con sutiles gotas de lluvia.

Su mente esta llena de ideas, visiones, algunas se mezclan para llevarle a pensamientos que ella no ha llamado, quizás sean, como siempre cree, susurros de su Ghost (3).

En realidad su rango en la Sección 9 no es el de Mayor, de hecho, no tiene rango alguno dentro de la organización. Solo es el apodo que heredo de su antiguo servicio en las JGSDF (4) durante la guerra...

Luego de estar un momento allí, la Mayor Motoko Kusanagi hace un súbito movimiento, levanta un pie como si fuera a dar un paso hacia adelante, pero en vez de eso, gira sobre su otro pie, dando media vuelta y volviendo a descansar el pie, quedando de espaldas hacia él vació. Luego de dar un breve suspiro, casi imperceptible para cualquiera que pudiera estarle observando, camina tomando su chaqueta de la barandilla, camino a su nueva asignación.

Batou entre sin ningún anuncio a la inmensa sala técnica de la Sección 9, donde trabajan un grupo de técnicos sobre 'algo' sobre una mesa. Al acercase a la Mayor y a su Jefe, Aramaki, regresa la mirada a la mesa. Allí están los restos de un cuerpo cyborg... que realmente esta bastante completo, solo faltándole un brazo y tiene la cabeza improvisadamente unida por unos cables

"¡Nunca he visto nada como esto¡Un verdadero trabajo de arte!". - exclama el jefe de técnicos, volviéndose hacia Aramaki, que esta en la pasarela elevada unos metros sobre la bahía técnica.

"¿Bien¿Es un cyborg o un androide?". - inquiere Aramaki.

"Bueno... sí y no señor. Si, es un androide... pero no es como otros. Este es una pieza más elegante, tiene un cyber-cerebro completo, pero partes de su cuerpo están totalmente vivas, en apariencia, como su piel, es orgánica y no una aplicación sensitiva. Es como si fuera el cerebro de un androide dentro de un cyborg."

"¿Qué mas¿Cree poder reencenderla?"

"Encontré su fuente de poder... ahora la parte dura, es ver si la hacemos funcionar, luego descifrar, limpiar y restaurar su memoria."

"Quiero un informe antes de mediodía". - ordena Aramaki, saliendo de la sala.

Cuando Aramaki sale, Batou le sigue con la mirada hasta que se cierra la puerta, luego se vuelva hacia la Mayor, que todo el tiempo estuvo inclinada sobre la baranda que separa la pasarela de la bahía técnica.

"Como llegas tarde te explicare lo que sucede - dice la Mayor sin cambiar de postura - sabrás que anteanoche hubo un incidente en la línea Tohoku a las afueras de Bertarve, la policía local aun no a determinado si se debió a un atentado terrorista, como las otras veces, pero entre los restos de uno de los carros la encontraron a ella."

Hace una pausa cuando Batou mira al cuerpo. Extrañamente, a pesar de haber sido sacado de un lugar enteramente consumido por las llamas, su piel esta relativamente intacta. Inclusos su rostro esta tan completo que supondría que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos.

"¿Qué le hace especial?"

Kusanagi no dice nada, solo le hace una seña con el dedo para que le siga.

Aramaki no se sorprende al ver a varias personas esperándole en la antesala de su oficina, oficiales uniformados del JASDF (5). Sin ningún tipo de saludo, una oficial, con insignias de Mayor se adelanta.

"Mayor Haruna, Fuerza Aérea. Aramaki-san, somos personas muy ocupadas, así que seré directa con usted. Estamos aquí para incautar ese cuerpo cyborg. Y nos encargaremos de todo lo relacionado con la investigación en adelante". - dice la mujer, tendiéndole un documento.

"¿Cuál es el motivo para esto?". - pregunta Aramaki en tono severo.

"No tengo porque dar explicaciones a ninguna institución civil. Sencillamente cumpla las instrucciones que se le dan."

"Tengo derecho a saber la razón."

"No tiene ningún derecho, sólo ordenes a seguir. Si tiene un problema con eso, haremos otros arreglos."

Aramaki no dice nada al respecto, y aunque se lo venia venir, solo se limita a poner mala cara a ese comentario.

"Vamos a dejarla descargando el programa de diagnostico."

En la bahía técnica, dos técnicos, asistidos por tres de las Droid Sister (6), todas idénticas y vestidas con monos naranja de trabajo, hacen los últimos preparativos para poder reencender a la cyborg tendida sobre la mesa de examen. Le han abierto varios agujeros en la cabeza para poder adaptarle algunos conectores directamente al cascaron cerebral.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se hecha eso?". - pregunta el otro técnico, verificando su terminal.

"Cosa de veinte minutos, después tendremos que hacer un escaneo de bajo nivel para ver que podemos recuperar."

Una de las Sister esta levantando parte del cabello para acceder a otro panel en la cabeza de la cyborg, cuando se detiene, al mismo tiempo que la cyborg abre los ojos y mueve la mirada hacia los técnicos.

"Dicen que la sacaron de un carro de tren incendiado..."

Las Sister dejan de hacer lo que hacen, quedando estáticas.

"Hey¿Qué pasa?". - pregunta el técnico, más molesto que preocupado.

En respuesta, una de ellas le da un fuerte bofetada, derribándolo contra el panel a sus espaldas. En tanto que la otra golpea con una pesada herramienta en la cabeza del otro, que esta demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Luego de eso, las dos androides se convulsionan y caen al suelo...

"De preferencia nos gustaría que se nos la dieran tal cual la encontraron."

Aramaki camina hacia la sala técnica, seguido por la Mayor Haruna, que a su vez es secundada por sus dos asistentes a paso y medio.

"Y la conseguirán como la encontramos. Pero primero quiero saber que la hace tan malditamente valiosa." 

"Piense lo que dijo, Aramaki-san."

Los cuatro entran por la puerta baja, directamente a la bahía técnica, pero lo que ven no es para nada lo que esperaban. Los dos técnicos aun yacen en el suelo, al igual que las dos Droid Sister. A la cyborg sobre la mesa de examen le han sacado el cascarón cerebral.

"¿Cómo explica esto Aramaki?"

"No hay explicación para esto."

"¡El Ministerio de Defensa le enviara una queja oficial por esto!"

Sin mas, la Mayor Haruna se calza su boina y sale de la sala, siendo seguida por sus subordinados. A lo que llega a la puerta, Kusanagi y Batou se encuentran del otro lado, y deben hacerse a un lado para darle paso.

En ese mismo instante, la Sister se encuentra en uno de los muchos autobuses que se desplazan por el puente Nihara en dirección a Tokushima.

Mira inexpresivamente por la ventana mientras consulta, en el cyber-cerebro auxiliar un mapa de rutas para ver como puede llegar a su destino. En su regazo lleva un bolso, el cual presiona como temiendo que se le sea arrebatado de las manos.

"Es la mejor imagen que pudimos obtener - explica el técnico, recuperado a medias - es muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaría si fuera una copia de un Ghost. No hay degradación de ningún tipo por el proceso de copia. Pero no es nada determinante. No pudimos descargar completamente el programa de diagnostico, y es imposible saber nada de los restos de su cascaron cerebral. De lo único que estoy seguro es que definitivamente existía un Ghost en ese cuerpo, algo imposible si es un cerebro de androide... a menos que fuera una transferencia completa, algo que solo es exitoso en uno de cada treinta casos."

En la sala de información y control, hay varias hileras de terminales, casi todas ocupadas por las androides, a excepción de una donde un hombre alto y de barba se encuentra revisando los datos de seguridad del edificio.

"¡No puedo creer que en esa cosa existiera un Ghost!". - exclama Batou.

"Pues créelo. Es posible". - replica Kusanagi, impasible mientras mira la imagen de la cyborg con la cabeza abierta.

"Según los datos de seguridad, pudo llevarse el cuerpo de una de las Droid Sister". - dice el encargado de investigación e inteligencia de la unidad, Ishikawa, mientras en la pantalla ante ellos se muestra una toma de la cámara del vestíbulo del edificio, donde se ve a la androide salir impunemente.

"¿Seria posible rastrearla?". - pregunta Aramaki.

"Creo que si, podríamos enlazarnos con la red de satélites de reconocimiento y ver si podemos encontrar sus enlaces de compromiso."

"Lo que me preocupa es que esos militares ni siquiera se inmutaron por esto. Lo venían venir". - dice casi para sí misma la Mayor.

"Sea lo que sea es verdad que ocultan algo. De todas manera... Ishikawa, ve si pueden entrarla."

"Así es señor... Es hora de que aparezca el Gran Hermano. Ahora podemos intervenir todas las comunicaciones de Japón en tempo real". - dice Ishikawa, regresando al terminal.

En la inmensa pantalla ante ellos se despliega un mapa completo de Japón, y a los lados de la imagen se despliegan varias pantallas de comunicación, Ishikawa introduce su contraseña y accede a los datos de la androide perdida.

"Seguramente te encanta hacer esto". - murmura risueño Batou.

En pocos segundos, el mapa de Japón se llena de puntos rojos, señalando los lugares donde se encuentran las androides del mismo modelo. Afinando los datos de la búsqueda, se reducen cada vez los puntos hasta que finalmente queda un solitario punto después de varios minutos de rastreo, desplazándose a toda velocidad a través de las vías del Shinkansen.

"¡Hey!". - exclama Batou al ver la posición el punto en el mapa.

"Esta regresando a su casa". - agrega Ishikawa.

"Dejaremos que llegue a donde se dirige. Mayor..." - ordena Aramaki.

"Déjeme adivinar: es ahí a donde iremos". - dice Batou.

"Excelente Batou."

"Gracias. Presumo de mis aptitudes para el racionamiento deductivo."

"¿No le importa que los militares estén involucrados?". - pregunta Kusanagi.

"Esta es una operación antiterrorista. Y aun el Ministro no me ha notificado directamente que no lo sea."

"¡Ese es nuestro abuelo!". - exclama Batou.

SOBRE EL NORESTE DE HOKKAIDO

Hacia tiempo que no viajaba fuera de la ciudad. Se siente incomoda en el minúsculo asiento. Kusanagi va sentada, encorvada, en el asiento del lado de estribor. Los asientos (que están mirando hacia atrás) están demasiado cerca unos de las otros, y tiene las rodillas casi tocándole la barbilla. En la parte posterior de la cabina hay cinco toneladas de carga acomodada en cajones.

La cabina no tiene calefacción, ni tampoco ventanillas. Una delgada lamina de aluminio la separa del viento helado que aúlla al compás de las turbinas. A sus espaldas están los dos pilotos que conversan en voz alta y los puede oír por encima del ruido de los motores.

Mayor, tengo la información que buscaba escucha la voz de Ishikawa en el enlace de comunicación.

¿Podrías dármela?

Su nombre es Katya Ryabova, Capitán del SVR (7), según los registros

Una oficial rusa... ¿entonces es una cyborg? pregunta Batou.

Según los resultados, a medias, pero no definitivamente. Pero explicaría algunas cosas

¿Cómo es posible que hiciera una transferencia al cerebro auxiliar de la Sister?

"Porque que un principio lo hizo en su cuerpo anterior". - responde hablando en voz alta. Ishikawa, continua investigando, ve con los rusos a ver que encuentras y me avisas

Entendido

Distraídamente, Kusanagi se quita su reloj de pulsera y esta por guardárselo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, pero se detiene cuando Batou habla.

"¿Ese no es el reloj que te regalaron cuando dejaste de tener que cambiar constantemente tu cuerpo cibernético? Aunque no sé quien te lo dio..."

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Pero no lo malinterpretes, no lo llevo por ningún valor sentimental especial". - contesta, mirando por un momento el reloj entre sus dedos.

"¿No insistes en tener un cuerpo de tipo tan femenino porque querías una muñeca fina para llevar ese reloj? Esta claro que puedes cambiar de cuerpo cibernético. Pero hay cosas que no pueden reemplazar ¿verdad? Por mucho que cambies de cuerpo, este reloj ha estado contigo durante todos ellos"

"¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? He ido cambiando mi cuerpo cibernético para adaptarme a las circunstancias. Si hiciera falta, también cambiaria mis recuerdos sin ningún problema."

Hace una pausa para guardar el reloj en su bolsillo.

"A la gente le gusta guardar pruebas que definan su individualidad, su 'yo interno', y para eso utilizan a veces objetos internos. Eso nos hace humanos". - murmura Motoko.

"Muy profundo..."

"Vivimos en una época donde muestras mentes son un conjunto de datos. ¿Qué pasaría si se pudiera transferir, a un cuerpo con una computadora por cerebro?. Siempre he tenido esta duda¿qué pasaría si siempre se tuviera una copia actualizada, digamos todas las noches, y de repente, al día siguiente, murieras y pudieran poner tus memorias en un nuevo cuerpo? Perderías un día de tu vida... pero ¿serias la misma persona? Siempre que se copia un Ghost se pierde calidad, no se puede digitalizar un alma, una conciencia, solo la información. ¿Si existiera una forma de hacerlo fielmente¿Seria el principio de la inmortalidad¿Cómo se sentiría estar mas allá de la vida?"

"Te preocupas mucho por esos problemas. De que sirve la inmortalidad si no puedes vivir la vida". - murmura suspirando Batou mientras se acomoda en el estrecho asiento.

Motoko solo se acurruca mas en su asiento, tratando de sentirse cómoda.

"¿Por qué es azul el cielo? Es azul y punto¿no?. Supongo que un astrónomo puede explicártelo. De todas formas, lo importante es que es azul. Ciñámonos a los hechos". - termina de decir el, dando luego un largo suspiro.

La proa cae un poco y el avión parece volar directamente hacia algo. Tocan con algo de brusquedad la pista. Al final, la portezuela trasera se abre. La Mayor se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se incorpora rápidamente, golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo de la cabina. No espera a Batou para salir. Luego de dos horas enlatada allí dentro, necesita estirarse.

BERTARVE PARQUE DE TRENES NUMERO 4

La isla de Etorofu, al igual que el grupo de islas norteñas fue ocupada por la Unión Soviética desde 1945 hasta el final de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Durante ese periodo, Bertarve fue una ciudad rusa, y base de submarinos soviéticos. Cuando Rusia se retiró, colocó cargas de demolición para destruir la base de submarinos, mas como un acto de proteger sus secretos que una señal de buena fe.

En los últimos años, Bertarve ha crecido de forma moderada, y a pesar de que muchos japoneses se han trasladado, la presencia de ciudadanos de origen ruso es muy alta. La ciudad parece estar cubierta permanentemente de una gris cúpula de nubes, y si no esta nevando, siempre hay una intermitente lluvia.

La geografía de Bertarve es bastante interesante. La ciudad esta construida en y alrededor de la base del Monte Bertarve, con una altura aproximada de 4500 metros. Como se puede apreciarse desde el parque de trenes, los rascacielos bloquean bastante la vista del monte debido a su altura, por que algunos edificios alcanzan los 2000 metros de altura. Desde el centro, la ciudad se extiende en unos 11-12 kilómetros en cada dirección.

Era parte de un grupo de operaciones, formado por integrantes en su mayoría de las Fuerzas Aéreas, la Spetsnaz y el SVR. Se llamaban 'Angely Chornii' explica Ishikawa.

Ángeles Negros... escuche sobre ellos - comenta Kusanagi, cerrando los ojos - fue el primer equipo en el mundo en utilizar directamente full cyborg en sus misiones

El equipo estuvo bajo jurisdicción de la Fuerza Aérea, comandados por el Teniente Coronel de las Fuerzas Aéreas Nikita Alekseyev. Comenzaron operaciones antes de finalizar la guerra, pero luego paso a ser una unidad de fuerzas especiales, especializándose en misiones paramilitares en diferentes partes del mundo, actuando como ejecutores. Llegaron a superar a sus propios equipos Spetsnaz. Se apoyaron en mucha tecnología, y llego a ser el modelo de las unidades de su tipo en el mundo

Incluso nosotros agrega Batou, mirando inexpresivamente como aparecen las tablas de datos del resto de sus integrantes.

¿Qué sucedió con ellos? pregunta Kusanagi, mirando en una de las pantallas de enlace, un mapa del sector, y al cerrar esta, abre una imagen del parque de trenes.

Sin información. La base de datos con esa información tiene un firewall demasiado violento como para accederlo sin que me descubran

Esta bien, hiciste lo que pudiste

Si de todas formas encuentro algo se lo informo

"Sí, todo empieza a tener sentido". - murmura la Mayor.

"No se lo veo, Mayor."

Ryabova se ve muy avergonzada, aunque quizás solo sea por la incomodidad de estar atrapada en un cuerpo que no tiene ni la mitad de las funciones de los de su antiguo cuerpo, del que al menos logro rescatar su preciado cascaron cerebral. Un anacronismo, porque dentro no hay un verdadero cerebro, sino ella misma. Para ella ya ha dejado de pensar en los días donde en un momento dado, existe al mismo tiempo en dos lugares destinos.

Ante ella, el Coronel Alekseyev, ni siquiera le mira, solo inspecciona el exterior desde una ranura en una de las ventanas clausuradas del almacén, mientras sostiene en una mano un cigarrillo.

"¿Señor?". - pregunta por fin Ryabova, tocando nerviosamente el borde de la parka blanca que le dieron para uniformarla.

"Sabia que había sido un error llevarte a esa operación. Me vas a perdonar Katya, pero eres analista¿puedes analizar eso?"

"Lo lamento señor. Debí..."

"Debiste, pero no fuiste. El lamento es una consecuencia inevitable de la vida."

Alekseyev se aleja de la ventana, acercándose a la chica. Esta intenta apartar la vista, pero a la final no es una soldado profesional, solo es una analista del SVR.

"¿Puedo serle franca, señor?"

La petición es bastante irregular. En él ejercito ruso, incluso hablar informalmente a un 'komandir' o 'nachal'nik' (mando o superior) es inaceptable. La respuesta a cualquier pregunta no es la de 'da' o 'nyet' (sí o no), sino 'tak tochno' o 'nikak nyet' (exactamente así o de ningún modo).

"Sí claro". - responde el Coronel Alekseyev.

"Es prudente todo esto."

Nikita no contesta, solo se limita a acomodarse los anteojos que empezaban a resbalar por su nariz.

NEWPORT CITY SECCIÓN 9

Ishikawa aparta el visor de su rostro al mismo tiempo que frota sus ojos, agotado.

¿Qué pudiste averiguar? pregunta Aramaki por el enlace.

"Algo muy interesante. Al parecer los Angely fueron 'cesados' en 2029. No se les asigno ninguna misión luego de esta fecha, pero algunos de sus integrantes, incluyendo a Alekseyev, fueron a una 'actualización especial'..."

¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

"No lo explican, pero si que fue una colaboración entre Megatech y el gobierno ruso."

Megatech es la compañía que fabrica los cuerpos cyborg de la Sección 9 y para las Fuerzas de Auto Defensa 

"Y al parecer entraron en el mercado de las exportaciones."

En resumen. Dices que esa cyborg rusa fue fabricada en Japón. ¿Porque, si los rusos tienen esa misma tecnología?

"Quizás colaboración mutua. Ninguna corporación japonesa colabora con extranjeros a menos que tenga algo que ganar. Algo a parte de dinero."

Algo que los rusos tienen y ellos no

"De acuerdo al análisis de la cyborg, una cosa peculiar que he notado es el peso del cuerpo. Ella es muy pesada para su tamaño y tipo de cuerpo. Y su piel era orgánica, que empezó a descomponerse luego de que 'transfiriera' su Ghost."

"Transferencia de Ghost". - dice Aramaki en voz alta, entrando en la habitación cuando la puerta a espaldas de Ishikawa se abre.

"Aramaki-san, puede ser que los rusos lograron dar ese gran salto. Aquí las leyes de investigación y experimentación son más rígidas, y los rusos viene investigando tecnología cyborg incluso desde el siglo pasado."

"¿Qué hay de ese Coronel Alekseyev?"

"Teniente Coronel Nikita Gennadievich Alekseyev. 44 años. Piloto de combate. Combatió desde la Liga de Estados Árabes hasta Corea, se rumora que participo en las operaciones en Okinawa y Beijín. Fue condecorado tres veces con la estrella dorada de Héroe de Rusia, y tiene varias condecoraciones en combate..."

"Como diría Batou, mantener ese promedio de bateo debe haberle tomado mucho esfuerzo."

"Muchísimo diría yo. Según su hoja de servicio, jamás fallo en ninguna de sus misiones, pero fue cesado en 2029 al diagnosticarle Esclerosis Cyber-cerebral (8) irreversible."

"Creo que si revisamos los datos de los otros integrantes del equipo, seguramente también sufrían del mismo mal... y explicaría todo."

Por curiosidad, Ishikawa verifica ese dato. Es correcto.

"Me puedo figurar que son algún tipo de experimento que los rusos y japoneses están avergonzados de hacer... o que se les escapo de las manos". - aventura a decir Aramaki.

"¿En que se basa para decir eso, señor?"

"En que hable hace unos minutos con el ministro de defensa y el primer ministro para 'explicarme' que hay una unidad del ejercito ruso que deserto y amenaza realizar operaciones terroristas."

"Eso quiere decir..."

"Que ahora los gobiernos ruso y japonés quieren deshacer el experimento."

"¿Qué cree que hagan?"

"No lo sé. Por eso detesto trabajar para el gobierno. Cada departamento tiene su propia agenda, sus... secretos."

"Eso significa que si encuentran a la Mayor..."

"Comunícate con ellos..."

BERTARVE PARQUE DE TRENES

Kusanagi había dedicado algo de su tiempo haciendo un estudio especial de las técnicas de los Angely. Al igual que los soldados de la spetsnaz, están entrenados para hacer muchas cosas con su principal arma: la pala. Había escuchado que los dejaban encerrados en una habitación con una pala y un perro rabioso. Que les ordenaban que talaran árboles con ella, cavar zanjas en la tierra helada con ella, incluso que en combate, cuando se quedaban sin municiones y otras armas, arremetían con sus palas como hachas, llegando a decapitar a sus atacantes con ellas... algo de lo que ella puede dar fe, por cosas que llego a ver en Corea durante la guerra.

El parque de trenes es uno de los lugares más antiguos de la ciudad. Remontándose a la época de la ocupación soviética, el lugar esta construido en el clásico estilo ruso, una gran plaza central de trenes, rodeado de almacenes, que en sus tiempos tendrían una utilidad mas practica. Uno que otro carro abandonado se atraviesa en las vías, muchas de ellas desgastadas por el mal mantenimiento y las inclemencias del clima y el tiempo.

... Una cosa más, Mayor. Ignoramos si son amigos o enemigos. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia deberán abrir fuego¿está claro? dice Aramaki luego de explicarles sus descubrimientos.

¿Bajo ninguna... circunstancia? pregunta Batou, volviéndose para mirar a la Mayor, que no se inmuta en lo mas mínimo.

Eso es

¿Y si nos disparan, señor? pregunta Kusanagi.

En ese caso se cubrirán y no abrirán fuego a menos que sea la única opción que les quede de defenderse

Jefe... creo que eso no es... empieza a decir Batou.

¡Son mis órdenes Batou!. Ya nos hemos aventurado bastante en este asunto, porque la Fuerza Aérea ya se esta involucrando en esto y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que los encuentren. ¿Entendido?

Entendido contestan al unísono Batou y la Mayor.

Al tratar de forzar en silencio una de las puertas, esta se abren fácilmente, y entran en el edificio. Este es de tres pisos, el primero tiene un gran patio interno rectangular, donde esta un carro de tren abandonado.

"Hola..." - llama Batou, alzando el fusil.

"¿Es aquí?". - pregunta Kusanagi, mas para hablar que para saberlo realmente.

"Sí, es la dirección que nos dio."

Kusanagi camina un poco más adelante, girándose al no ver nada en ninguna parte.

"Pues... la verdad es que aquí no parece que trabaje nadie. No hay ni un alma". - dice Kusanagi.

Batou se gira y ve a cuatro tipos, aparentemente salidos de la nada, que les apuntan con fusiles de asalto desde la oscuridad. Baja lentamente el fusil al suelo y levanta las manos.

"Salvo por estos tipos armados."

Kusanagi se gira y los mira. Levanta las manos también.

"Bien individuos. No lo compliquen. ¿Quiénes son?". - pregunta uno de los sujetos, que en realidad es una mujer de cabello tan blanco como su uniforme.

"¿Y ustedes?". - pregunta Kusanagi.

"Los tipos armados, así que respondan a nuestras preguntas. Una vez más¿Quiénes son?"

"Sección 9 Paz Publica". - agrega Batou.

"¿En serio¿Y les permiten ir diciéndoselo por allí a la gente?". - pregunta la mujer, incrédula.

"Aunque le dijésemos que somos del ministerio de salud, trabajo y bienestar publico tampoco nos creería¿verdad?"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Es confidencial."

"¡No es verdad!". - exclama la mujer.

"¿Quiénes son en realidad?". - quiere saber Batou.

"¡Cállese! Aquí las preguntas las hago yo". - dice la mujer, acercándose.

Al acercarse un paso hacia delante, sale a la luz. Es allí que Batou reconoce la forma de sus fusiles Kalashnikov AK-100.

Batou empieza a girarse lentamente hacia la rusa. Kusanagi hace lo mismo, pero antes de terminar de girarse, se agacha, y rusa le dispara fallando el tiro. Kusanagi le golpea en el pecho, arrojándola contra una de las paredes. El otro ruso va a dispararle a Batou, quien se agacha para recoger su arma y le golpea en la cara con la culata del fusil, disparándole al otro ruso directamente en el rostro cara, derribándolo y descubriendo que es un cyborg. En ese instante, una lluvia de balas surge de la oscuridad, obligándoles a correr hacia detrás de unas cajas, en direcciones opuestas.

Kusanagi corre agachada, apuntando su subfusil Zastaber CZN-M23 a donde miran sus ojos. Sube corriendo las escaleras hacia el piso superior, pero no puede ver mas allá en la oscuridad, pero cambiando su vista a modo de amplificación de luz, su vista queda bañada en una fantasmal luz verde. Sabe que están allí, en la oscuridad.

Abajo, Batou hace lo mismo, solo que para su desgracia, ha entrado por el lado iluminado del deposito. Aunque eso no tiene importancia... pero luego la tiene cuando desde varios rincones oscuros salen ráfagas de disparos. Los inconfundibles martilleos de los Kalashnikov hacen resonar todo el lugar.

Activando su camuflaje termo-óptico, corre para protegerse de la aparentemente interminable lluvia de disparos, dando un salto cuando llega cerca de una puerta. Apenas la ha cruzado cuando un potente foco, aparentemente de uno de los atacantes, ilumina el lugar. Los pasillos parecen interminables cuando los recorre, temiendo que desde cualquier esquina, algo o alguien se abalance sobre él.

Sabiendo que no puede ocultarse para siempre, se esconde tras una esquina, levantando el fusil preparándose para atacar al primer ruso que se ponga en medio.

PORTAVIONES UL'YANOVSK MAR DE OKHOTSK OESTE DE LAS ISLAS KURIL

Por el elevador numero uno del lado de estribor, un avión caza Sukhoi Su-75DM, es llevados desde el hangar hasta la cubierta de vuelo. Con las turbinas a bajo impulso, el avión sale del elevador por si mismo, rodando hacia la catapulta.

El piloto del caza ni siguiera tiene que tocar las palancas de control, su cyber-cerebro está conectado directamente al control de vuelo, permitiéndole controlar directamente las combinaciones de las complicadas superficies de control, pero aun así, ante él están las palancas de mando y gases convencionales, que parecen moverse solas mientras el caza carretea por la cubierta.

La abrazadera de la rueda principal es asegurada a la catapulta, mientras detrás de se levanta el deflector de llamas. Apenas es asegurado, un trío de oficiales de cubierta hacen un rápido reconocimiento del avión, y uno de ellos quita un pestillo adornado con una cinta roja colocado bajo el fuselaje.

Cuando las turbinas del caza están a su máxima potencia, manteniéndose sujeto por los seguros de la catapulta, esta se suelta, acelerando el avión en un trayecto de menos de cuarenta metros, y alcanzando los 125 nudos cuándo sus ruedas se separan de la pista. En cuanto está en vuelo, el piloto vira hacia la izquierda, previniendo que en caso de una falla de sus motores y una caída en el mar, el portaviones, que se desplaza a 25 nudos, no le pase por encima.

Afortunadamente, eso no sucede, y el caza hace un semicírculo, virando hacia el sur, volando casi al ras del oscuro océano.

"Líder Kromutz a Shverma¿me recibe? Cambio."

"Shverma a Líder Kromutz, lo recibo perfecto, cambio". - responde el piloto.

Hablan por un canal cifrado, usando un algoritmo de codificación; cualquiera que lograra interceptar sus transmisiones, solo escucharía un concierto de crujidos y silbidos.

"Se confirma punto de blanco, rumbo 210, distancia 400. Cambio". - la orden esta implícita en la información. Para mayor seguridad, se trataba de reducir la conversación al mínimo indispensable.

"Enterado. Cambio y fuera."

BERTARVE PARQUE DE TRENES

Ajena a toda esta actividad, la Mayor Kusanagi corre por el pasillo, tratando de ocultarse de sus perseguidores. Los rusos se refugian en los lados de la puerta cuando Kusanagi empieza a disparar en su dirección. La rusa se comunica con su superior.

Nora, trata de retener a la japonesa con vida dice Alekseyev.

"Señor, no desea que se le retenga."

Pues peor para ella. Manda a uno de los AMD detrás de ella

Kusanagi agazapada detrás de las cajas saca el cargador de su fusil, comprobando que solo tiene 11 balas. Lo mismo hace con su pistola, comprobando que el cargador aun esta completo, metiendola en la parte de atrás de su cinturón. Todo a su alrededor queda mortalmente silencioso.

Medio se asoma sobre una de las esquinas de la pila de caja, y no logra ver nada, pero pasando de infrarrojo a ultravioleta puede ver vagamente la figura de los rusos, que a pesar de estar utilizando camuflaje termo-óptico, pero puede ver una ligera distorsión cuando se mueven, tres de ellos parapetados a con las armas levantadas, esperando.

Hay un sonido a su derecha, súbitamente ve como las pisadas de alguien... o algo invisible golpear la superficie del gran charco de agua, son pisadas muy pesadas y espaciadas. Levanta el fusil, y dispara en esa dirección. Sus disparos rebotan contra la armadura metálica, resonando y lanzando chispas. En eso, su atacante hecha a correr, rodeado de una luminiscencia azul, pero antes de hacerse visible, golpea a la Mayor con tal fuerza que la manda a volar contra una de las columnas de metal que sostiene el techo.

Es un androide de casi tres metros, cubierto de una piel metálica plateada. De su espalda sobresalen cuatro apéndices articulados que terminan en lo que parecen unas largas guadañas y un par de manos que terminan en filosas garras. En la penumbra, ve brillar sus ojos con una luz azulada...

Pero antes de poder detallarlo, este le da otro golpe con su mano en forma de garra y la lanza contra el suelo.

La bestia mecánica se abalanza sobre ella, pero no antes de que la Mayor salte del lugar, aterrizando sobre sus pies a espaldas del robot. Ahora es ella quien se lanza sobre él, que empieza a girarse para contraatacar. Una de las guadañas se le clava en el hombro, mientras ella le da un solo golpe con el fusil por la cabeza, pero no tiene ningún efecto.

El robot le aprisiona la cabeza con una de sus zarpas, levantándola como una muñeca y azotarla con fuerza contra el suelo. La Mayor logra ponerse en pie rápidamente cuando el robot la suelta, saltando velozmente sobre sus pies y luego, dando una voltereta en el aire, cae sobre la espalda del robot, justo en medio del nacimiento de sus 'tentáculos'.

Trata de alcanzarla inútilmente con sus manos, lo mismos trata de hacer moviendo las guadañas contra ella, pero le es inalcanzable. Kusanagi se agarra con fuerza de una armazón de su espalda, sacando la pistola de su cinturón, disparándole varias veces en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que parece su punto más vulnerable.

Luego de varios intentos, dificultados por los frenéticos giros del robot, ella logra levantar un panel de su espalda. El androide se lanza de espaldas contra la pared, tratando de quitársela restregándola contra el muro.

Al desprenderse el panel, mete su mano dentro, tirando de todo cable y componente que consigue, pero tiene que meter el brazo completo para alcanzar su cyber-cerebro. Como suponiendo lo que sucede, el robot se zarandea con mas violencia. Logra que la Mayor se separe de él, pero llevándose en la mano su cerebro. Con algunos espasmos reflejo, el robot se retuerce por un momento hasta que finalmente cae al suelo.

Kusanagi lanza el inútil cascaron cerebral a un lado, fastidiada. Parte de la piel de su hombro y brazo esta desgarrada, al igual que tiene una gran herida al lado de su cabeza. Se pone de pie, notando que le cuesta un poco moverse. Pero antes de dar un paso, es derribada por un solo disparo, de un arma de gran potencia que le despedaza el brazo izquierdo.

"Ríndase". - ordena una soldado rusa, haciéndose visible y apuntándole con su fusil.

"¿Y si no lo hago?"

"¿Es necesario que se ponga tan dramática?"

"¿Y por qué no?"

Cuando se deja caer de rodillas, los rusos en camuflaje termo-óptico se le vienen encima haciéndole caer de pecho contra el suelo. Empujándolos logra quitárselos de encima, pero en una segunda vez logran contenerla, manteniéndola fija contra el suelo.

"¡NO!". - grita mientras siente como uno de ellos le conecta un inhibidor. Solo escuchando el pitido del dispositivo activándose...

... Luego de eso, todo es oscuridad. 

Batou se da cuenta que su camuflaje termo-óptico no le sirve de nada en este momento. Esta escondido en un callejón sin salida. La una vía de salida es el pasillo, que esta bloqueada por los rusos.

"Rendase o se muere". - dice uno de los rusos luego de cesar los disparos.

Batou asoma la cabeza para escucharle.

"¿Qué?"

"Rendase o se muere."

Batou se asoma de nuevo y le mira.

"Es exactamente lo mismo que iba a decir yo."

Antes de poder reaccionar, la pared a sus espaldas es derribada por una súbita ráfaga de disparo. En medio del humo del polvo y los escombros, el AMD sale dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado, enviándole a rodar por el suelo.

Batou queda tendido boca arriba y antes de poder siquiera moverse para levantarse, el androide le pisa un brazo. Adolorido, Batou intenta mover el pie del robot pero le es imposible.

Batou cesa sus esfuerzos al ver las vagas formas de los soldados rusos rodeándole.

Kusanagi se siente atontada. Esta convencida que no puede mover ni un dedo, pero se sorprende al darse cuenta que puede hacerlo. Esta rodeada de la penumbra, uno que otro sonido de un insistente goteo perdido en la distancia. Torpemente y con muy poca coordinación gira la cabeza hacia un lado, no viendo nada. Al ladearla en la otra dirección observa a solo unos palmos de distancia un par de relucientes botas. Al levantar la vista tiene una mirada completa de quien es.

"Levántese". - le ordena el hombre.

"Estoy paralizada, idiota. Si pudiera levantarme, le patearía el trasero hasta Moscú". - dice, casi sin notar que apenas mueve los labios.

"No sea tan dramática. Sólo una parte de usted está paralizada. La parte que hace de humana.". - dice el hombre, levantando la vista hacia alguien y gesticulando algo en ruso.

La Mayor no hace ningún movimiento cuando unas manos invisibles levantan su cabeza, sacando de un tirón el inhibidor de su nuca. Inmediatamente siente que tiene de nuevo control completo de su cuerpo. Lenta y cautelosamente se sienta, llevándose una mano hacia la frente, donde se puede ver parte del metal de su cráneo. Luego mira su otro brazo, donde el disparo lo desprendió por encima del codo, dejando solo una media docena de cables y mangueras saliendo del muñón. Tambaleante se pone de pie.

En todo ese momento, el otro hombre a permanecido silencioso, mirándola. Kusanagi lo detalla muy bien. Vestido con las misma ropas de campaña de color blanco de los otros del equipo ruso, aunque su chaqueta lleva charreteras de rango. Por no decir también, que en sus manos aun tiene el arma con que la había derribado.

"Sabe quien soy ¿cierto?". - pregunta, por fin el hombre, arrojando el arma a un lado, siendo atrapada en vuelo por uno de sus camaradas invisibles.

"¿Teniente Coronel Nikita Alekseyev?". - pregunta muy molesta.

El hombre no contesta inmediatamente, solo se limita a acercándose a los restos del androide.

"Realmente ahora soy Coronel completo. Me ascendieron". - dice montándole la charretera con dos líneas azules y tres pequeñas estrellas doradas.

"¡Pozdravlyayu!". - dice Motoko de manera bastante sarcástica.

Kusanagi se sorprende de la apariencia de Alekseyev. Al oír hablar de él, se imaginaba a un tipo enorme con cuernos puntiagudos y colmillos. En su lugar, es de una estatura promedio, constitución normal, cabello café rojizo un poco desaliñado, e incluso lleva un par de anteojos redondos, de un habla muy pausado y hasta sereno.

"Ha vencido a lo mejor de mi arsenal. No sé si felicitarla o volverla una tostadora". - comenta Alekseyev, mirando por el agujero en la cabeza del robot.

"Ahórrese eso, Coronel. Sabemos la verdad, conocemos la manipulación de su gobierno y el nuestro, pero muchos conocen la verdad."

"¿La verdad? No existe tal verdad. Esos hombres, la inventan a lo largo del tiempo. Si ellos dicen que somos terroristas, eso somos, aunque no sea cierto. Como siempre mantendrán la negación plausible. Las evidencias son tan reales como su posible autentificación". - contesta Alekseyev acercándose a la Mayor.

"Pueden pedir asilo político. Ellos los buscan para acabarlos"

"Creo que no a entendido... ¿Está familiarizada con los diez mandamientos?"

"¿Quiere que se los recite?"

"No. Sólo el tercero, el de obedecer al sabbath, la parte donde Dios hizo el Cielo y la Tierra pero no se molestó en decirle a nadie sobre sus proyectos secundarios."

"Me encantan las sutilezas, pero eso está muy codificado". - pregunta la Mayor, harta de tanto rodeo.

Alekseyev da un solo tirón de un cable de conexión que sale de la parte posterior de su nuca.

"El ser del hombre se distingue del ser de la cosa, no solo por poseer un Ghost, sino por ser consciente de lo inevitable de la muerte... Piense en lo poderoso que es eso..."

La Mayor no responde, solo cambia la mirada del rostro del Coronel hacia el extremo del cable.

"¿Teme que le haga un 'Ghost Hack' (9)? Si quisiera quemarle el cerebro simplemente le habría volado la cabeza."

Kusanagi permanece inmóvil mirando el cable...

"No sentiría placer por el triunfo de no haber... riesgos, en el viaje. ¡Verdadero conocimiento! Todo lo que ha estado oscuro e incierto ahora será brillante y obvio."

La observa como los invisibles rusos terminan de recoger los restos del AMD. Luego regresa la mirada al Coronel.

"¿No es capaz de hacerlo, o no esta dispuesta a hacerlo?". - dice retándole.

La Mayor toma el extremo del cable, enchufándolo en su propia conexión en el cuello...

Arriba, mas allá del cielo, a una altura de 600 kilómetros, un satélite de baja sección transversal de radar enciende sus pequeños cohetes de maniobra para apuntar uno de sus extremos hacia la tierra. Con pequeños toques, queda perfectamente alineado, al momento que el dispositivo ILE (Indicador Láser Espacial) se enciende, apuntando un láser de baja potencia a un diminuto blanco en la tierra debajo.

Muy por debajo, rozando las olas, el caza Sukhoi Su-75, conocido en occidente como 'Foster', acelera alcanzando en pocos segundos la velocidad del sonido. En un momento, siguiendo la ruta programada, levanta la nariz hasta quedar a 45 grados de inclinación. Se eleva desde 50 metros hasta pasar los 15 mil. Había desconectado el radiofaro de respuesta IFF, y las suaves curvas del fuselaje del caza impediría que fuera detectado con facilidad por los radares al norte de Hokkaido.

En ese instante, la cabeza rastreadora de la bomba atada en la panza del avión detecta el láser a 50 kilómetros de distancia.

"Shverma a líder Kromutz, 0-1 minutos a punto cero."

Todo queda silencioso. Nada parece haber cambiado físicamente, pero la atmósfera parece haber cambiado a una más opresiva y oscura. Alekseyev ni Kusanagi se atreven ni a dar un respiro.

Entonces, la Mayor levanta su mirada, y el Coronel inmediatamente nota la diferencia. Esta en su expresión, en su conducta, en su carácter. Sus ojos púrpura claro ya no son redondeados e inexpresivos, pero sí medio abiertos y pesados; las levantadas esquinas de su boca estaban ahora curvadas hacia abajo; sus hombros estaban ahora inclinados y abatidos, era obvio que estaban flojos.

Motoko le mira. Le da ganas de preguntarle ¿Cómo es¿Cómo se siente? Y si puede decir lo que esta pensando...

"¿Tienes una pregunta para mí, muchacha?". - pregunta Alekseyev, regresando a su augusta impostura de serenidad.

"Sabe mi pregunta". - responde brusca y enojada.

"Por supuesto¿Verdad?". - agrega, riéndose.

"¿Cómo es posible¿Cómo se siente...?"

La pregunta tiene una urgencia que exige una respuesta, pero la respuesta podía ser demasiado terrible para aceptarla. Alekseyev estira el brazo y recupera su cable, que al soltarlo, se enrolla solo, volviendo a su alojamiento detrás de su cuello.

"Apenas estoy aprendiendo, pero no le gustará saber. Se arrepentirá si se lo digo". - afirma Alekseyev, con una actitud tan fría, que a la Mayor le queda una duda.

"¿Es esto... Una amenaza¿O una advertencia?"

"Lamento que lo interprete así... Puede tomarlos de ambas formas. Y... Hay algo más..."

Sin decir nada, Kusanagi voltea en dirección a un ruido de pasos, mecánicos y pesados. Es Batou, a quien un AMD lo trae colgando de los hombros. El robot lo suelta y Batou cae sobre sus pies. Al voltearse, ve como el androide activa su camuflaje, quedando invisible a su vista, lo mismo que los demás rusos a su alrededor.

"Les recomiendo que salgan inmediatamente de aquí."

Batou esta por echársele encima a Alekseyev, al que debe de superar por mucho en fuerza y peso, pero se detiene cuando el Coronel apunta con un dedo al techo y lo baja rápidamente al suelo.

"Udachi i joroshyego nastroyeniya."

Kusanagi se voltea al Coronel Alekseyev, solo para verle en el instante en que retrocede un paso, desapareciendo al activar su camuflaje termo-óptico.

Al salir al exterior, Kusanagi y Batou se encuentran iluminados por unos potentes focos, obviamente producidos por un helicóptero, que desciende hasta casi posarse en el suelo. En la portezuela abierta, la Mayor puede ver a su homologa de la JASDF, que esta por salir del helicóptero, pero de dándole un empujón, la vuelve a meter en el interior del aparato.

"¡Ustedes lo sabían!". - grita Kusanagi, sosteniéndola contra el manparo del helicóptero.

"Mayor Kusanagi, no entiendo de lo que diablos me habla". - exclama sorprendida la Mayor Haruna.

"Dígale a su piloto que despegue de inmediato."

"Los rusos..."

"¡Estúpida! Van a bombardear este lugar ¡y lo sabe!". - grita la Mayor Motoko Kusanagi.

Sin ningún comentario, la Mayor Haruna se vuelve hacia el piloto, comunicándose obviamente por un enlace, porque no dice ni una palabra, pero el helicóptero, junto a los otros dos, se elevan para alejarse, poniendo rumbo al mar.

Lejos arriba, el Foster vuela a gran altura. En el horizonte, en un claro entre las nubes, las luces de Bertarve son visibles, iluminando débilmente la montaña en el mismo centro de la ciudad. El caza se acerca rápidamente al limite de las aguas jurisdiccionales del Japón. Debe seguir una trayectoria precisa, porque la línea de blanco pasa a solo 30 metros de distancia de uno de los costados de la montaña.

La operación esta fuera de control humano cuando llegan a los 16 000 metros de altura y 25 kilómetros del blanco, cuando se liberan los pernos de sujeción de la bomba, haciendo un sutil estallido, mas sentido que oído por el piloto. La bomba se separa del avión. El aparato salta un poco al perder de repente un peso de mas de dos mil kilos.

En su caída balística, la bomba empieza a girar sobre su eje mayor, internándose en las nubes de lluvia mientras gana velocidad, cuando los sensores de búsqueda mueven con pequeños toques las aletas para orientar su caída.

Cuando la capa de nubes se difumina gradualmente, solo dejando la llovizna, se puede ver claramente el blanco: un pequeño edificio, viejo y destartalado, cerca del parque de trenes.

En los últimos segundos de su caída, la bomba es guiada por vía óptica, viendo en una imagen en blanco y verde de todo delante de ella. Justo cuando entra por la ventana se disparan las espoletas del arma.

La bomba de combustible-aire esta compuesta por botellas de óxido de etileno que en pocas milésimas de segundo, y en secuencia, revientan, diseminándose en diminutas gotas que se mezclan con el aire, estallando instantáneamente con un resplandor rojizo y produciendo una fuerte onda de presión.

Incluso antes de que la carcasa de la bomba llegue al suelo, la onda expansiva la golpea, torciendo la estructura del almacén por la instantánea diferencia de presión en el aire, primero positiva y luego negativa, literalmente arrancando las débiles paredes de sus cimientos, para luego ser envuelto por una resplandeciente tormenta roja...

La mañana ya se a posado sobre Bertarve, aunque la lluvia de la noche ni siquiera a disminuido, aunque solo es una continua llovizna que no pudo apagar del todo el incendio que consumía el almacén en el parque de trenes.

Kusanagi tiene un improvisado vendaje en el muñón de su brazo, mientras cubierta por un poncho militar de varios números su medida, porque su única mano no sale completamente por la manga. Se agacha para recoger un fusil Kalashnikov AK-100 cuyo cargador había reventado cuando las municiones estallaron por las altas temperaturas. A su alrededor todo esta chamuscado y solo hay montones de escombros fundidos.

Ignorando lo caliente que esta el arma, la levanta para examinarlo.

"¿Cómo esta la Mayor?". - pregunta el jefe Aramaki que camina, encapotado por el mismo tipo de poncho, al igual que Batou hacia ella.

"Está bien, pero no está para recibir regalos ahora mismo."

Los dos se le acercan y se quedan mirándola sin decir nada en el primero momento.

"Mayor, antes de que vayas a hacer cualquier conjetura, debes saber que sus cuerpos vienen de los laboratorios de Megatech. Nuestro gobierno". - exclama Aramaki luego de casi un minuto de silencio.

"¿Estás diciendo que hemos sido engañados para llegar a ellos?". - pregunta Kusanagi inexpresiva.

"No tenemos información definitiva para justificar esa posición."

"¿Estábamos siendo usando¿Para esta gran operación¿Las personas que murieron en ese tren?". - pregunta Kusanagi.

"Mayor Kusanagi. Nuestro gobierno no está en el negocio de matar a civiles inocentes. Esta era gente que merecía morir". - dice la Mayor Haruna, caminando hacia ellos.

"Usted sabia todo esto desde el principio. ¡Sabia sobre esto todo este tiempo!". - exclama exasperada Kusanagi, soltando el fusil para dale un empujo, derribándola al suelo.

"Digamos que eso es verdad. Entonces qué espera usted lograr, Mayor¿Dar la alarma¿Para movilizar una acción contra gubernamental¿Para derrocar al gobierno¿Qué quiere usted?". - dice tranquilamente mientras se levanta.

"Quiero que las personas sepan la verdad."

"Bien a veces nuestro trabajo es proteger a esas personas de saberla. Discúlpenme". - dice alejándose.

Kusanagi se agacha para recoger de nuevo el fusil, la única pieza que se a encontrado del equipo ruso.

"No te dejes influenciar por sus memorias...". - dice Batou.

"Como quieres que este luego de todo esto. Sé que no quieren oír esto, pero los rusos en esta historia no son los villanos. Ellos son las víctimas". - le interrumpe Kusanagi, enderezándose.

"Ahora mismo estas afectada por las memorias de Alekseyev."

Esta a punto de contestar, pero se relaja, conciente que de cierta manera, es verdad.

"¿Y ahora?". - pregunta mas calmada.

"No lo sé, deberíamos preguntárselo a mujer a la que casi le abres la cabeza.

"No quise hacerlo. No me gustó lo que estaba diciendo."

"A mi no me gusta algunas cosas que dices. Pero contengo mis ganas de empujarte contra el suelo."

Kusanagi atisba una ligera sonrisa, oculta por estar de espaldas.

"Para nada, pero creo que él hubiera preferido de esta manera. Si alguien debe tener una tumba sin identificación, debe estar por lo menos cerca de donde están sus camaradas."

"¿Camaradas?"

"De todas formas todos luchamos por cosas en las que creemos. ¿Acaso no nos da eso algo en común?"

Kusanagi se aleja caminando, llevándose el fusil y dejando a Batou y Aramaki sumidos en la idea.

FIN...

Notas del Autor:

(1) Camuflaje termo-óptico: Es un traje que literalmente vuelve al usuario invisible, pero una ligera distorsión se puede apreciar cuando su propietario esta en movimiento, imagínese a Depredador. Mientras el usuario se mantenga quieto, es virtualmente imposible detectarlo. Aunque normalmente detectable mediante el uso de ciertas ópticas detectoras de calor, algunos trajes están preparados para reducir la señal - como el de Kusanagi y los rusos aquí.

(2) Ghost: En Ghost in the Shell, el concepto del "Ghost" es el más importante. "Ghost" (fantasma, alma o espíritu) es el alma o conciencia de cada uno. En GITS, la tecnología ha alcanzado un punto donde el "Ghost" pueda ser manipulado, programado o incluso copiado en un computador (duplicar el Ghost). Este concepto del "Ghost" y las preguntas que lo rodean es uno de los principales temas de Ghost in the Shell.

(3) Cyborg: es una persona cuyo cuerpo ha sido parcial o completamente reemplazado con miembros artificiales. El cerebro de una conversión completa es alojado en un recipiente en el interior del cuerpo artificial. Los tejidos especiales, como la lengua, sistemas reproductivos y otros componentes orgánicos se cultivan en laboratorio, para ser trasplantados. Se le aplica piel y se somete a un "elemento sensorial" formado una capa de fibra óptica y que permite sensaciones táctiles.

(4) JGSDF: Japan Ground Self Defense Force (Fuerzas Terrestres de Autodefensa de Japón)

(5) JASDF: Japan Air Self Defense Force (Fuerzas Aéreas de Autodefensa de Japón)

(6) Droid Sister: Son las androides femeninas asistentes en la Secciones 6 y 9. Todas son idénticas físicamente.

(7) SVR: Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki (Servicio de Inteligencia Extranjera) en lo que se convirtió el KGB luego de la caída de la URSS.

(8) Esclerosis Cyber-cerebral: en el mundo de GITS, es una enfermedad donde las secciones del cerebro que reciben cyber-implantes se endurecen gradualmente y causan muerte cerebral.

(9) Ghost Hack: consiste en leer la información del cerebro de alguien, reprogramar o simplemente quemarlo.

"¡Pozdravlyayu!": Es ruso para ¡Felicitaciones!

"¡Udachi i joroshyego nastroyeniya!": Es ruso para ¡Buena suerte y cuídese! 


End file.
